1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical subassemblies, and more particularly is a universal holder for tosa/rosa applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers and related peripheral equipment, as well as satellite and communication systems, have in the recent past evolved extremely rapidly. These systems require ever increasing data transfer rates to perform the highly complex tasks that drive the systems, such as digital signal processing, image analysis, and communications. With current demands, optical couplers are used to transfer signals over short and long distances between computers, between two circuit boards in one computer, and even between multiple chips on a single printed circuit board. The use of high speed optical signals in place of electrical interconnections increases the achievable data transfer rate.
Optical link modules include an optical transmitting sub-assembly (tosa) that converts an electrical signal to an optical signal, and an optical receiving sub-assembly (rosa) that converts an optical signal to an electrical signal. The tosa and rosa are enclosed within a housing and are then plugged into the desired application. Accurate positioning of the tosa and rosa subassemblies is therefore required. The location of each of the optical subassemblies relative to the Ic connector port must remain fixed within a tolerance of 0.05 mm.
Module manufacturers use many different arrangements for the optical subassembly (osa) holders that position the subassemblies within the modules (e.g v-groove, through hole, etc.). However, regardless of the manufacturers choice of specific connector types and dimensions, two factors remain constant for all tosa/rosa subassemblies: the front ferrule diameter is (2.98-3.00 mm), and the flange thickness is (0.52-0.63 mm).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a universal holder that provides positioning means that are fixed on the front ferrule and that attach the holder to the flange of the optical subassembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder that is snapped onto the optical subassembly outside the module. The holder positioning means then allow the user to accurately locate the optical subassembly in the proper position in the module.